The invention concerns a receptacle for assembling and storing records, particularly compact disks, as well as audio and/or video cassettes which can be expanded by mounting or adding on additional elements (boxes).
In addition to commercially available receptacles for records and/or cassettes which are constructed from the start only for a fixed number of records or cassettes and cannot be expanded, receptacles are also known which are capable of expansion. In the latter, a plurality of elements are placed either on top of or next to one another. However, there is no secure connection of these elements. At best, there are positioning pins and positioning bore holes or fastening strips in the region where one element is placed on top of another. The disadvantage of these receptacles therefore consists in the absence of a fixed and permanent connection. In particular, one element added on top of another can be easily upset and fall over. This risk is posed in particular when an element placed on top of another is top-heavy due to only partial filling with records, etc. and when the user removes the sound recording.